a stranger in strange lands
by mppare
Summary: Title is a work in progress, this is my first story so any criticism is welcome, I will need help with this story, if you guys and girls want me to continue the story, let me know by leaving a review. come see my OC as he experiences the world of Pyrrhia alongside the dragonets of destiny.
1. OC bio

Name: Relic

Gender: male

Age : 17

Backstory: parents both killed by dragon slayers when he was a hatchling, had to learn to fend for himself. due to unique situation of wiping out a small group(5 people) of dragon slayer, he is constantly hunted down by the dragon slayers who are out for revenge.

Personality: deep seated hatred for dragon slayers, wants a family, very protective of hatchlings and dragonets. very patient, like to analyse situation before he acts. but tends to react based on how the situation progresses, can be hotheaded for reasons unknown.

Magic ability: can put a powerful persuasion on other dragons. but can be defeated if the dragon has a powerful emotion of the action he/she is doing.

Body: originally a biped dragon( uses its wings as front arms and to walk( think of the dragons in Skyrim). Transformed into a quadruped dragon when he arrives in Pyrrhia( he has three pairs of limbs, two back legs, two front legs and two wings) body is big and bulky so he has large wings to make him fly. Has primitive gills lining the sides of his neck, because they are primitive gills he gets less oxygen from the water them the air, he gets tired more easily in the water than on land. Tails is twice his body length that is thin at the end so he can use it like a whip. Has a fin running along the top and bottom of his tail for the whole length( tail is shapes like an eel).

Abilities: can breathe underwater, has a long fin like tail( shaped like an eel) so he is a fast swimmer, can breathe fire, not very strong, needs prolong exposure to the flame to cause lasting injuries, flame is very wide and travels far before dissipating. Has large wings so he can fly fast but not very maneuverable due to large bulk and weight. Can make his blood vessels in his wings temporarily glow red to scare predators.

Color: color of scales is a copper red that shines like rubies through prolonged exposure to sunlight. white underbelly.

Size: about 50% bigger than Kestrel, Kestrel head only reaches his chest. To get an estimate on how tall he is

 **Go check** Wings of Fire: How Large Are The Dragons? By TheRouxzeeSkyWing, he has a good size estimate.

He gets sent to Pyrrhia through a portal in the back of a cave because he was running away from dragon slayers.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN**

 **currently going through a rewrite. will be posted within a few days.**

"This is speaking"

this is thinking

 **alright, this is my first story, so any criticism is appreciated, and please give me some criticism, i need to know if you guys and girls like it.**

 **Wings Of Fire does not belong to me it belongs to Tui T. Sutherland, Divinity 2 ego draconis does not belong to me, it belongs to Larian Studios.**

 **The only thing I own is my OC.**

 **Italic time skips or places**

 **END AN**

"I do not want the blood of humans in my hatchlings" she said as she flew away.

"errr, curses, at this rate I'll never find a mate.

My name is Relic, I'm a human that became a dragon knight and gained the ability to transform into a dragon.

Its been two years since I became a dragon knight, before then I was a dragon slayer disciple. On the day that I became a full fledged dragon slayer, I was sent to a village with a team of two other dragon slayer graduates along with an experience trainer that was going to guide us in our first killing of a dragon.

I was sent ahead to explore the area and report back if I spotted the dragon, as I was exploring, I spotted the dragon, but it was heavily wounded, so foolishly I approached the dragon thinking it was no threat in its injured state, but in my eagerness to kill the dragon I forgot the most important rule, a cornered beast has nothing to lose, and this dragon was certainly a cornered beast.

As I approached the dragon it spoke to me, it went through my memories, and seeing an opportunity to live on it merged with my body, making me stronger, faster, better in every single way. I gained its memories and experiences, making me a dragon knight.

A fortunate or unfortunate side affect of being a dragon knight is that as long as we are not killed, we can live up to one thousand years if not more.

During the months that followed that event I ended up saving the world from a madmen hell bent on conquering the world.

That leads me to the situation that I am in right now, I have been trying to find a mate for the past year and a half, but no human will want to bear my children because they hate me for I have the blood of dragon flowing through my veins and dragon do not want to mate for I used to be a human and don't want me to taint their blood with human.

After my failed attempt, I decided to return to my island, the land I inherited from past dragon knights. As I landed, I was approached by a messenger

"Master, I have a message from Sylverius, he wants to speak with you"

A message from Sylverius, this must be important.

"Did he say why he needs to speak with me"

"He said only that he has an opportunity to give you want you always craved, that was all he said"

"Very well, I will leave immediately" I immediately set off to Aleroth, the town where Sylverius resides.

Sylverius is a powerful mage who specializes in dimensional magic, as limited as it is.

As I approach the town, I notice Sylverius outside the gate, son I land beside him and greet him.

"Hello my friend, it has been to long since we last spoke, what is this matter that needs to be discussed, you said that you have an opportunity for me".

" Yes my friend, I indeed have an opportunity for you, but it cannot be discussed out in the open, let us head to a cave I use to experiment".

"Very well, I place myself in your care". I follow him to his cave.

As we enter his cave, I noticed it's quite roomy, especially when I am in my dragon body.

I ask him. "What was this opportunity you have for me"?

"Well I noticed that your search for a mate has been unsuccessful, else you would not be here. My opportunity is this, tonight the stars will align and my magic will be greatly amplified for a short duration. I can transport you to a new world, a world where no one knows you. I am giving you the opportunity to start over, a chance to have a new life."

I am in shock, he can transport me to a new world

"Be warned, this is a one way trip, their will be know chances to come back, once you arrive you will live out the rest of your days there."

"My friend, I have lived here for 30 years of my life and no human or dragon will have me for a mate, I have not future here, I would accept your offer, I will go to this new world and start over and find myself a mate."

"I knew you would accept, it pleases me greatly to be the one who provided you with the hope to keep on living, you will have to return in three hours, at midnight when my powers are strongest.

 _3 hours later_

I have return to Sylverius's cave, it is currently midnight,

" I am ready Sylverius, I am ready to start a new life in a new world, Oh, I forgot to ask, will their be dragons in this new world."

"Their will be, I would not send you to a world without dragons"

"thank you and farewell, Sylverius, may life do you well".

"goodbye to you as well Relic, my friend."

After those words, my vision flashes white then turns black. As my senses return to me, I feel dirt and grass beneath my talon, the smell of nature on my nose. But my body feels different, as if it was not mine.

As open my eyes and stand, I see this new world with my own eyes and it is beautiful.


	3. Chapter 2

**disclaimer**

 **wings of fire and divinity 2 ego draconis does not belong to me, it belongs to Tui T. Sutherland and** **Larian Studios. I only own the OC.**

 **"this is speaking"**

 **'this is thinking'**

 **end A/N**

The place I woke up in was filled with life, old and new, I could see a large mountain to my left with a peaceful canyon running along the bottom.

As I always do when I arrive in unknown territory, especially a new world, I went exploring, taking in the sights and sound with some giddy pleasure.

As I was exploring hoping to find some sentient life, I heard a pained roar, normally I would ignore this sound but it had a draconic quality to it, meaning it was a dragon. Curious as to what would cause such pain to a dragon, I fly to the direction that the noise came from.

I soon notice a two strange shapes flying in the distance, I follow. As I catch up to the shapes, I realize that it was two small dragons.

I continue to follow them at a distance, they eventually leads me to a ravine at the side of the mountain. I can see an opening in the rock, 'a cave' I thought, the two dragons enter the cave. Wanting to stay at the side of caution, I wait on the cliff nearby, overlooking the entrance to the cave.

While I was distracted examining my body, the events down in the cave entrance progressed, I could hear a struggle happening in the cave. a few minutes later, I see the leader leaving the cave with six dragons in chains, one adult and five dragons.

'those smaller dragons are to small to be dragons but to big to be hatchlings, ah those are dragonets. I decide to interfere. I fly down to approach the leader.

The dragons appeared bigger from a distance, from up close the top of their heads barely reach my torso.

"Excuse me, I want to know who you are and why you have one dragon and five dragonets in chains"

The leader looks at me with a look filled with contempt.

"You don't know who I am, that's hurts. I am Queen Scarlet. And they are in chains because I hate them".

"that is no reason to put them in chains. I will ask that you let them go".

"that's not thrilling at all, they are suppose to fight in my arena and a freak like you would make for thrilling entertainment, and don't think about escaping, if you do I'll kill these dragonets"

I had no desire to have the youth suffer because of me. I had no choose. "Very well, I only ask that you do not hurt them."

The dragons accompanying her put me in heavy chains and we fly to what I assume is this queen Scarlet's kingdom.

 **A/N**

 **Please leave a review and let me know if you want more.**


	4. AN

it will take me longer to release future chapters by adding description, but I would be happy to do so.

I could also rewrite previous chapter with more description on where he is and landmarks.

the idea of a human turning into a dragon is from the game divinity 2 ego draconis. in the disclaimers a credit both Wings of fire and divinity 2 ego draconis

I got a comment saying that it was difficult to know who was talking.

I have some options. I could put the name of the person talking before the dialogue line.

example : Relic: "I am speaking"

if you guys want I could use Italic for thought of the character

example : _this is thinking_

let me know if you want me to implement these changes or if you have different options, I would like to hear them.

let me know with a PM or a review.


End file.
